1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vapor-liquid contacting apparatus useful as a reactor in hydrocarbon conversion reactions. The invention more specifically relates to an apparatus and process for performing reactions by catalytic distillation. The invention therefore relates to apparatus for performing a liquid phase chemical reaction in the presence of a vapor phase containing one or more of the reactants, with the overall apparatus also performing a simultaneous separation by fractional distillation of a resultant reaction product from the reactants.
2. Related Art
Catalytic distillation is an established commercial process used in the production of methyl tertiary butyl ether (MTBE) a high octane motor fuel blending component desired for its oxygen content and ability to help satisfy government mandated oxygen contents for gasoline.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,748 issued to W. M. Haunschild discloses a catalytic distillation column reactor in which the catalyst is retained in an annular bed surrounded by porous walls. The catalyst may be withdrawn and replaced by slurrying the catalyst and then transferring the slurry through the conduits provided at the top and bottom of the annular bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,990 issued to C. R. Hsieh illustrates a catalytic distillation column having alternating sections of catalyst and distillation packing. The apparatus is used for the alkylation of aromatic hydrocarbons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,550 issued to R. Pinnaire et al. discloses a catalytic distillation column in which porous catalyst retention tubes extend downward through a plurality of fractionation trays. The catalyst may be moved downward through the tubes to allow replacement of the catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,102 issued to E. M. Jones, Jr. illustrates another device for catalytic distillation. In this device the catalyst may be retained upon a screen. Liquid flows downward through downcomers and then rises upward through a bed of catalyst and across a fractionation tray. Vapor passes upward through the bed of catalyst to the upper fractionation tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,942 issued to E. M. Jones illustrates yet another catalytic distillation apparatus. In this apparatus a screen retains catalyst upon the upper surface of a fractionation tray, with vapor rising through the tray keeping the catalyst in suspension such that it may be easily withdrawn from the overall apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,790 issued to M. Buchholz et al. illustrates an apparatus for catalytic distillation comprising a plurality of porous walled mass transfer devices which are surrounded by loose catalyst particles.